


Celebrate

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena gets railed again, Locker Room Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sam is a Little Shit, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, alex is a little shit, basketball player Kara, kara is a puppy, kinda fluffy?, lena is a tease, soccer player lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Lena has been avoiding Kara. Kara just wants to talk to her and maybe help her celebrate her latest win.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 25
Kudos: 571





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a part 2, it started off as something short and sweet but turned into this instead. To celebrate Trump getting booted out of office today I present to you, this absolute trash, aren't you lucky! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Kara wasn’t a fuckboy, she wasn’t. She just loved women, granted she’d never slept with the same girl more than once but there was never any hard feelings between them. Girls who got involved with Kara knew what they were getting into, with her packed schedule and basketball practice she didn’t have time for relationships.

Lena was different. Kara was well and truly under her spell and quite frankly she never wanted it to be broken. She’d had a crush on Lena since freshman year and had actively avoided her since that day because Kara didn’t do relationships. But since they’d slept together Kara couldn’t get Lena off her mind.

The sound of the ball ricocheting off the glass backboard echoed around the gym as Kara missed yet another free-throw. Thank god she was alone because it was beginning to get embarrassing, she’d missed almost every shot she’d attempted In the past two hours.

Kara had been distracted all week. She couldn’t concentrate on her lectures, her homework or practice and people were starting to notice. Lena occupied her every waking thought.

The problem was, she couldn’t fucking find her!

It was as if she’d walked out of that training room and vanished into thin air. Kara was used to seeing her everywhere, at the library, the campus coffee shop, the basketball team booked the weights room after the soccer team and there was always a slight overlap but Kara didn’t even catch a glimpse of her. She wasn’t even on social media for god’s sake!

If Kara didn’t still have Lena’s underwear she would be beginning to believe that she’d dreamt the whole thing. She was starting to think that the beautiful ravenette was avoiding her.

Kara had seen Lena around campus almost everyday since they started college, its not that she was looking out for her per say, but more that she was very noticeable. No matter how hard she tried to blend in, everyone who knew Lena Luthor was- her parents paid for the new science building after all. The ravenette never let the attention go to her head, she was humble, helpful and kind to everyone that spoke to her: even offering to tutor students in her class who were struggling. She was the picture of elegance, always well put together: poised and professional.

Kara never really saw her with anyone though, whenever she spoke to someone they always approached her first. She interacted with her team mates but the only other person Kara saw her with was Sam Arias, the only person she really seemed comfortable around. In fact, Kara swore that she never really saw her smile reach her eyes and there was always an air of sadness surrounding her, Kara wanted to make her happy.  
__________________________________________________________________

Lena was not avoiding Kara.

Lena was definitely not avoiding Kara, she was just… busy, yep she was busy! She would usually get a coffee before class, instead she brought some from home in a travel mug. She would usually head to the library to work on a paper but decided she was more comfortable hunched over the desk in her room. She’d even managed to get out of the weights session early, so she could get to a physio session obviously. If she was being truthful though it was all so she could avoid an awkward run in with the basketball player.

She felt somewhat cruel for blanking the blonde but she didn’t promise Kara anything when she left. Lena knew of Kara’s reputation on campus, she was notorious for sleeping with whoever she wanted but it never went any further than sex. Lena wasn’t one to frequent one night stands and so she wasn’t comfortable with seeing the blonde, especially since she was still harbouring a crush on her. Quite frankly, Lena didn’t need the hassle that Kara Danvers brought, or the heartbreak.

Regrettably, Lena told Sam all about what happened between her and Kara and her _best friend_ teased her mercilessly about it.

Lena walked through the door, dumped her bag on the floor and sighed heavily. Thursdays were always the worst, she had classes from 8am-6pm and it sucked. Her head was pounding, she pulled her hair out of the tight pony tail and massaged her scalp. All she wanted was to grab some food and pass out on her bed. Unfortunately, Sam was laying on the couch watching TV,

“So have you finally spoken to tall, blonde and stunning yet?” she teased. Lena groaned,

“Sometimes I wish I’d never met you” she said, joining her on the couch. Sam laughed loudly,

“No you don’t Luthor, you love me. Plus, I was the one who told you to get laid so really you should be thanking me” Lena threw a pillow at her face. Again. “Seriously though please talk to her because I can’t deal with that kicked puppy look every time she realises you’re not around” Sam complains.

“I’m not going to be another girl for her to pick up and drop whenever she feels like it” Lena replies curtly.

“Look she may have slept with a few more people than you but she’s actually a really nice person, everyone loves Kara she’d never intentionally hurt someone” Sam tries to reason with Lena. But Lena’s been hurt before and she’d rather just be left alone.

“I’m not going to talk to her, I’m going to ignore the issue and she’ll soon move on to someone else.” Lena said firmly, ending that particular topic of conversation.  
__________________________________________________________________

The first girl Kara actually liked and Lena wouldn’t give her the time of day, she just wanted to talk to her. She was considering getting Winn to hack the school system and get her schedule so she could accidentally bump into her, but that was too far even by her standards. So, instead she pined and pouted.

“I’ve never seen anyone resist the power of the Kara Danvers pout” Alex chuckled.

“Alexxxxxx” Kara whined, “she hasn’t seen me pout because I still haven’t found her” she mumbled.

Alex was fully laughing now, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you struggle this much with a girl.”

“I called you, so that you could help me, not mock me” Kara said.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry,” she wheezed, “she’s got a game on Friday right?” Kara hummed in confirmation, “well just see if you can catch her after the game dummy” Alex said.

“Isn’t that a bit weird? Cornering her after the game, I don’t want to scare her off” Kara said quietly.

“You don’t have to tackle her, just wait for her and ask to talk, its not that hard, plus… she’ll be too tired to run away from you” Alex howled, Kara hung up the phone in a huff.  
_________________________________________________________________

That was how Kara found herself sat on the bleachers, freezing her balls off in the mid-November chill. She was wearing 3 layers but lost feeling in her fingers 10 minutes in, she had gloves in her car, which she was about to go and get but Lena started stretching her hamstrings and that ass in soccer shorts was well worth getting frostbite for. 

Lena was mesmerising to watch, the way she glided up and down the field, dodging and weaving past defenders to make space for a shot on goal. The ravenette was in her element and it was breath-taking to see, she looked care-free, happy.

It was a tight game, each time Gotham scored, they responded with a goal of their own.

National City pulled through winning 3-2 with a fabulous 89th minute goal by the one and only Lena Luthor. Kara had never cheered so loud.

Kara had been waiting outside the locker room for half an hour, every other player had come and gone, she was beginning to think she’d missed her yet again. Finally, Sam walked out. Her eyes lit up and she smirked at Kara,

“Can I help you hot stuff?” she said.

“Oh, um hi, this may sound odd but, has Lena left yet?” Kara asked.

“Who wants to know?” Sam asked suspiciously (she knew exactly who Kara was but decided teasing her was more fun)

“Oh I’m Kara, Kara Danvers” she stuck out her hand, coupling it with a warm smile. Sam eyed her and tilted her head to the side.

“And what do you want with my best friend? Hmm?” She raised her eyebrows inquisitively. Kara’s eyes widened comically and she launched into a ramble,

“I-I just want to talk to her, umm well we met last Friday and I can’t stop thinking about her, I’ve being trying to find her all week, she’s so beautiful-“ she sighed “and I just want to get to know her really, but… well I think she might be avoiding me” she rubbed the back of her neck “I don’t know, maybe this was a bad idea, she’s obviously not here, I should probably just go” Kara gestured behind her and turned around.

“Hold it, Danvers” Kara turned around, “she’s just finishing up in there, probably just tying her shoelaces, you might want to be quick though she said something about a date after the game” Sam smiled sweetly.

“What?!” Kara said outraged. Sam brought her hand up to her mouth to conceal her laugh,

“Yeah some guy in her business class I think: tall, dark and handsome, football player apparently” she said innocently.

Kara stormed past her and into the locker room. Sam skipped away with a smug look on her face.  
__________________________________________________________________

Lena had a routine, she liked peace and quiet after a game the sounds of the crowd overwhelmed her easily. She waited until her team mates had got changed, patting her on the back and congratulating her as they left. Sam was usually the last person to leave before her, she gave Lena a hug and they agreed to get Chinese food to celebrate when Lena got back.

She stripped off her uniform and jumped in the shower, washing the sweat and dirt off her body. She finished her shower quickly, preferring to take a proper one when she got back, her stomach was growling and she wanted to get home, eat her bodyweight in takeout and sleep. She wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to her locker when suddenly, Kara fucking Danvers barged into the room,

“Lena, I need to talk to you.” Kara shouted.

“Kara! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Lena clutched her towel to her chest. _Why does she always have to be naked when Kara is around?_

“Oh my god I’m sorry, I’m really sorry” Kara spun around and covered her eyes, “I didn’t mean to walk in on you like this, I swear, Sam said you were on your way out! I just really wanted to talk to you. You’ve been avoiding me all week, which I get now because you’re going out on a date, with a football player. I’m not one to judge but really, Lena? A football player? Everyone on campus knows that team sucks!” Kara rambled.

“Okay first of all, I’ve not been avoiding you, I-I’ve been busy with… school and second of all, never listen to anything Sam says, she’s a lying little shit who im gonna kill” Lena cut her off. Kara sighed and turned around,

“So there’s no tall, dark and handsome football player?” she asked, Lena shook her head in response. “So then why have you been avoiding me?” Kara asked softly, she took a small step towards the ravenette. “Do you regret what we did?”

“No- I just-“ Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know you’re type and I don’t need to get mixed up in that” Lena said matter of factly. Kara scoffed,

“Okay so what is “my type” then?” Kara inquired, stepping closer to Lena.

“You only want one night stands, girls you can sleep with and never have to talk to again, so that’s how I think things should stay” Lena said curtly, she noticed how the blonde was moving closer to her, her hungry gaze locked on Lena,

“You don’t know me Lena.” she said as she stalked closer “we had sex once and we didn’t exactly have an in depth conversation, you have no idea what I want” Kara said lowly, she’d made her way to the other side of the room and slowly reached out for Lena. The soccer player didn’t push her or back away so Kara took that as a sign to continue. She placed her hands on Lena's waist and pulled her body closer.

“What do you want?” Lena breathed, Kara smiled, bent down and kissed just below her ear,

“You.” she whispered. Lena shivered, “and I know you want me too Lena” she grinned cockily. Lena scoffed,

“You’re so smug Danvers” Lena rolled her eyes and turned away towards her locker to put her clothes on. Kara pulled her back against her chest and kissed down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point. Lena bit back a moan.

“If I only wanted one night stands Lena, I wouldn’t be here would I?” she makes a fair point but Lena wasn’t thinking clearly with Kara’s arms wrapped around her and her lips on her ear.

“Well I can’t help it if I’m irresistible to you” she deflected. Kara bit down on her ear and chuckled lowly,

“I think you’re scared Lena. I think you’re afraid that if you get to know me, you’ll fall for my charming smile and dashing good looks” she could hear the grin in her voice. Lena shot an icy glare over her shoulder, “What? You don’t like my caring, sensitive side? That’s fine,” Kara shrugged, spun the ravenette around and attacked her mouth with her lips, she licked into Lena’s mouth and battled her tongue for dominance. The blonde bit down on Lena’s lip and sucked it into her mouth as Lena moaned uncontrollably.

Lena pulled back, panting for breath, Kara kissed down her jaw, nipping and sucking marks onto her pale neck. Lena wanted to resist so badly, Kara’s smug attitude pissed her off but turned her on even more,

“K-Kara, I-I have to-to” Lena stuttered.

“Have to what Lena?” continuing her path down her neck, hands roaming her body, still covered by the towel, Kara looked into Lena’s eyes when she didn’t get a response. “Do you want me to stop baby?” Kara asked, afraid that she’d pushed Lena too far, Lena almost melted under her soft gaze. She shook her head and tried to reconnect their lips but Kara pulled away,

“Ah ah, use your words baby, consent is important” Kara said. The blonde’s husky voice ignited a fire within Lena, heat pooling in her core.

Lena let go of the towel and it dropped to the floor, she slid her hands up Kara’s arms and wrapped her hands around the blonde’s neck, she leaned up onto her tiptoes to whisper into her ear,

“Darling,” she drawled. “I want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t walk straight” she dropped back down, fluttered her long eye lashes and gave Kara that sweet, innocent smile. Kara’s eyes were almost black with desire, her cocked twitched in her pants and she let out an honest to God whimper, where the fuck did that come from?

Kara growled and carried on her assault of Lena’s neck, which was now littered with purple bruises, some that still hadn't fully healed from their encounter last week, Lena moaned loudly.

“I’m going to have to wear turtle necks all week again” Lena gasped, thank god it was November so she could get away with wearing high necked thermals under her soccer uniform.

“Why would you do that? Are you ashamed of me?” Kara grinned.

“Not at all, but I am the picture of innocence” she smiled. Kara pulled away from nipping at Lena’s collarbones, she smirked,

“Miss Luthor, you are anything but innocent” she punctuated each word with a kiss to those pouty lips. She grabbed the back of Lena’s thighs and picked her up, slamming her into the lockers and pressing her large bulge against Lena’s hot, wet pussy. Lena wrapped her legs tightly around her hips so her clit was snugly pressed against Kara’s crotch, the blonde used her free hands to play with Lena’s breasts. She squeezed those perfect tits together and buried her face in them licking, kissing and sucking; marking her soft, pale skin with even more hickies. 

She sucked her left nipple into her mouth and bit down gently. Lena’s head dropped back against the locker and she threaded her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair, tugging hard- Kara moaned and swapped to her right nipple, giving it the same lavish attention.

Lena ground down hard, the rough material of Kara’s jeans providing the perfect friction for her aching clit and god did it feel good. The blonde moved back up to Lena’s mouth, swallowing her moans as the ravenette moved her hips frantically, trying to get herself off.

“Come on baby, rub that pretty, little pussy against me, make yourself cum” she said into Lena’s mouth. She moved her hands down to squeeze Lena’s ass and help her to grind, pulling her impossibly closer.

“Mm close don’t stop, please” Lena mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut, Kara bit down on her neck and slapped her ass hard. Lena screamed as she came, her empty pussy sadly clenching around nothing. Kara pressed her hips against Lena and let her squirm uncontrollably against her pants as she rode out her orgasm. Lena dropped her head into Kara’s neck and moaned through her aftershocks, Kara was meanwhile desperately trying to hold off her own orgasm as Lena continued to weakly grind against her.

“You look so beautiful when you cum baby girl” Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder as she panted into her neck. Lena slowly let her legs drop to the floor and Kara wrapped her arms around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. Lena leaned up and kissed her passionately, she unbuttoned her jeans and reached into her boxers to stroke her hard cock, spreading the pre-cum up and down the long shaft. “Baby, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come in my pants.” Lena sucked on her earlobe and rubbed her thumb over the mushroom head.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll clean up the mess for you” Lena purred. Kara was already teetering on the edge and the thought of Lena sucking her off again pushed her over, causing her to blow her load, partially on Lena’s hand but it mostly covered the inside of her boxers. _I’m gonna have to burn them later_. Lena pulled her hand out and licked Kara’s cum off her fingers while maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. The blonde groaned,

“You are going to be the death of me, baby girl” she said as she backed Lena towards the bench in the middle of the room. The back of Lena’s knees hit the bench and she sat down, she looked up at Kara and scrunched her face up adorably,

“Why are you always wearing so much clothing?” Lena questioned, Kara grinned and shrugged off her lettermen jacket followed by her sweatshirt, t shirt and sports bra (it was fucking cold okay). The soccer player licked and nipped at her abs while she undressed, she pulled her pants and underwear off and pushed Lena back until she was lying flat against the bench. She connected their lips again and tweaked Lena’s stiff nipples, she kissed her way down the ravenette’s alluring body, stopping to suck more bruises onto her chest and toned stomach.

She knelt on the floor and kissed her inner thighs, Lena gasped as she licked a strip from her quivering hole to her stiff clit.

“Fuck Kara!” she cried, the basketball player licked another strip, teasing her, before thrusting her stiff, pink tongue into her hole. God Lena tasted amazing, Kara had only had a taste but she was already addicted to everything Lena Luthor related. With the soccer player’s persistent moaning spurring her on, her cock was throbbing as she moved up to suck on her clit.

“You taste so good baby, I could do this all night” Lena preened and pulled at Kara’s hair, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you” Kara promised. She thrust two fingers into Lena’s pussy and sucked on her clit, circling it with her tongue every few seconds. She curled her fingers upwards, pressing against the spongy spot as she grazed her teeth lightly against the ravenette’s clit.

Lena arched her back and screamed as she came, her inner walls clenching tightly around Kara’s fingers. The basketball player fucked her through her orgasm, bringing her down gently, she pulled her fingers out and lapped up her cum while the soccer player writhed underneath her. Kara wiped her mouth and stood up, her hard cock in Lena’s eye line, she sat up and gripped her cock tightly. Lena raised that fucking eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile.

Fuck Kara was screwed.

The ravenette sucked at her hips, leaving marks on her stomach and hip bones. She gripped Kara’s perky ass and kissed the head of her cock, the blonde jerked her hips as Lena slowly licked from her heavy balls to the purplish head. She took the head of her cock into her mouth, gave it a teasing suck and then released it with a loud pop.

“Baby you don’t have to do that” Kara said as she stroked her cheek.

“I promised to clean up your mess didn’t I?” Lena replied.

“Great!” Kara smiled, “then quit teasing me and suck it properly” Kara growled, gripping Lena’s chin while she whimpered.

Lena stood up, turned them around, pushed Kara down and got on her knees.

“Like this?” she asked as she swallowed all 10 inches in one go. Kara’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a filthy moan.

“Just like that baby, fuck yes, that feels so good” Lena bobbed her head up and down sucking hard when she reached the tip and swirling her tongue around the head. She looked up, her big, green eyes filled with tears as she choked on Kara’s thick cock.

“God you’re such a good girl, Lena” she praised, the soccer player sucked harder, eager to please. She swallowed the pre-cum spurting out of the tip as Kara gathered her hair in one hand, guiding her mouth up and down her aching shaft. Lena let her cock go with a pop and began licking her balls, taking each one into her her mouth and rolling her tongue across them. “Fuck baby girl, you’re doing so well” Lena looked like a chipmunk, her cheeks stuffed with Kara’s balls.

Kara pulled Lena off her dick and smirked when she whined.

“I know baby, but I want to fuck your pussy”

The blonde laid her out on the floor, and positioned herself between Lena’s spread legs, she grabbed her sweatshirt and put it under Lena’s head. Kara placed her cock at Lena’s entrance and pushed, the head popped into her tight hole and Lena moaned.

“You’re so fucking tight” Kara groaned as she pressed deeper into Lena’s tight channel. Lena raked her nails down Kara’s back, she felt so full, Kara was so deep and she hissed when she finally bottomed out.

“You’re so fucking big” Kara felt a smug sense of pride at the compliment. The basketball player pounded hard into Lena. She began squeezing and sucking at Lena’s tits again, the ravenette hooked her legs around Kara’s waist and lifted her hips to meet the blonde’s thrusts. Their pants and the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room, Kara’s balls slamming against Lena’s ass, her orgasm had been building ever since Lena deep-throated her cock but she wanted Lena to cum first. She sat up rubbing tight circles on her clit,

“Come on baby, be a good girl and come on my cock” Lena’s walls suddenly clenched and massaged her cock, practically orgasming at Kara’s command, she moaned and pulled Kara into a bruising kiss. Kara pumped her hips once, twice more before she pulled out and painted Lena’s tits with her cum.

She collapsed onto Lena’s chest and buried her face in her neck, placing kisses there every so often. Lena found herself bringing her hand up to stroke Kara’s hair. They laid there for a few minutes content in the silence.

“I need another shower now” Lena chuckled. Kara’s head popped up like an over-excited puppy,

“Can I join you?” she asks, that charming smile plastered on her face. Lena hesitated for a moment, Kara pouted, adding her best puppy dogs eyes for effect. Lena stood and sauntered over to the showers, her hips swaying as she walked

“Of course darling, you can get my back” she threw over her shoulder with a wink. Kara scrambled to get up and practically sprinted to catch up with the giggling Luthor.  
_____________________________________________________________

Lena switched on the water and stepped under the spray, running her hands through her hair. Kara stepped in behind her, pulled her back into her chest and kissed down her neck.

“Darling, I can’t shower like this” she tilted her head to the side as Kara began sucking her pulse point.

“I can fix that baby” she reached for the body wash in front of them and squeezed plenty into her palms. She rubbed her hands up and down Lena’s body, creating a soapy lather. After completely covering Lena’s upper body, she began massaging her shoulders, rubbing circles up and down up and down her arms, whispering sweet words into Lena’s ear, telling her how beautiful and sexy she is. Kara’s arms slid down to grip curvy hips and pulled Lena back towards her, the blonde’s hands moved up to cup pale, soapy breasts, squeezing lightly. Soft thumbs stroked rosy areolas until those perfect, pink nipples stiffened enough to pinch, Kara licked around the shell of Lena’s ear, the ravenette moaning and grinding back due to Kara’s ministrations.

“Oh before I forget, that goal was incredible baby” Lena spun round shaken out of her trance,

“You saw my goal?” Lena furrowed her brow.

“Yeah, it was seriously amazing, that collision you had before half time looked nasty though, I was surprised that your coach let you play the rest of the game. Not that you weren’t capable of continuing obviously, it’s just when we have collisions that hard during a game, coach basically subs us straight away so we can get checked for concussion, it doesn’t even have to be a head injury for god’s sake” Kara began soaping up her own body while she rambled, completely missing Lena’s bewildered look.

“You- you watched the whole game?” she asked. Kara was confused, she couldn’t tell whether Lena was angry or not, _she told Alex it was weird to watch the whole game._ God she’d fucked up and now Lena was looking at her expectantly.

“Umm yes?” she squeaked. “Is-is that okay?” Lena pulled Kara down into a heated kiss, swiping her tongue across her lover’s lips, begging for entrance. It took a moment for Kara to respond, she kissed back ferociously, opening her mouth and welcoming the intrusion. Lena pulled away and Kara chased after her lips, opening her eyes when she heard the ravenette giggle. Kara smiled dreamily, “not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“No ones ever come to watch my games” she mumbled and looked down.

“Not even your family?” Lena shook her head, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under Kara’s soft gaze.

“I couldn’t even get my ex boyfriend to come, he always had- practice” she said, still looking down.

“Football player?” she asked, Lena nodded her head, “Dickhead” she scoffed “told you they were bad news” she joked. Lena smiled weakly, backing away to wash the remaining soap suds off her body. “You knowwww,” she drawled, as she pulled Lena close once again, “basketball players are great” she placed a kiss on her jaw, “basketball players are loyal, energetic, fun even!” she continued mapping Lena’s jaw, she lifted her head and frowned “I just described a dog, didn’t I?” Lena smiled and nodded, biting her lip. “There’s that beautiful smile” Kara whispered. Kara pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

“Sounds like I should find myself a basketball player then, do you have any hot, single team mates?” she teased.

“Nope, sorry, they’re all in verrrrry committed relationships” she said.

“Oh well that’s a shame” she stroked the blonde’s cheek, leaning up to brush her lips softly against Kara’s “what about the men’s team?” she chirped. Kara’s head dropped onto her shoulder,

“Lenaaaa” she whined. The ravenette laughed and pulled her under the spray, washing away the bubbles still covering Kara, while she pouted adorably.

“Come on let’s finish up darling, I’ve have a date-“ Kara frowned, “-with a mountain of sweet and sour chicken and fried rice” Kara’s eyes lit up again “and no, you can’t join this time darling, Sam and I have a game night tradition: win or lose, we always watch movies and eat our body weight in takeout” Lena explained. Kara pouted again and Lena kissed it away.

The ravenette smiled sweetly and turned away to shut the water off, Kara couldn’t have her running out again. She backed Lena up against the tiled wall, hands on Lena’s hips.

“Let me take you on a date Lena, I promise you won’t regret it” Kara said. Lena tilted her head to the side with a contemplative look,

“I’ll think about it” she pat Kara’s hip and brushed past her, grabbing a towel on the way to her locker. Kara dropped her head against the tiles and groaned. She grabbed her own towel and dried herself off. They got dressed quickly in a comfortable silence, Kara foregoing her underwear. Lena was wearing joggers and a thin t-shirt, she picked up her bag and headed towards the door,

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Kara asked. Lena looked down,

“Something wrong with it Danvers?” Lena replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Lena, it’s November, it’s fucking freezing out there,” Kara pulled her sweatshirt over her head, “put this on, I can’t have you getting hypothermia before our date” Kara beamed when she saw Lena putting it on.

“Thank you, darling” Lena turned towards the door, “and I haven’t agreed to anything yet” she said coyly. Kara caught her wrist and turned her around.

“I’m not having you run out on me again,” she lowered her voice and heat pooled in Lena’s underwear, _dammit Danvers_. Kara handed Lena her phone “I want your number, baby girl.” Lena wanted to rip her clothes off and ride Kara til she breaks but opted for inputting her number instead. Kara sent her a quick text so Lena had her number as well.

 **Unknown Number:** Kiss me if I’m wrong. But dinosaurs still exist, right?

Lena looked up to see Kara’s beaming face,

“You know, 2 years ago a fully intact T-Rex skeleton was discovered in Peru, scientists managed to extract the DNA and combine it with a chicken’s so technically dinosaurs still exist” the blonde pouted, Lena held back her laugh and pecked Kara on the cheek.

Lena turned back towards the door and the blonde slapped her ass on the way out, sending her a wink when she looked back.  
____________________________________________________________________

15 minutes later, Lena came home to a very smug Samantha Arias with a shit-eating grin on her face,

“Well finally! I was starting to think that you’d been caught banging under the bleachers by campus police” Lena ignored her,

“You ordered food without me?” Lena pouted.

“Lena! You’ve been gone for over an hour, I was fucking starving” Sam cried, “don’t worry, yours is in the oven keeping warm”, Lena plated hers up and sat down next to Sam,

“So, what are we watching first?” she asked, still ignoring Sam’s inquisitive gaze.

“Oh no” she grabbed Lena’s food, ignoring her sound of protest, “you’re not getting off that easy, tell me everything” she gave her a stern glare.

“Well if you must know, I spent the last hour consoling her, she was in uncontrollable fits of tears, I spent 40 minutes getting her to stop hyperventilating and she finally managed to choke out something about a date with a football player” she shot back an icy glare.

“You’re not funny Luthor” she dead-pans.

“You’re one to talk, why would you tell her all that shit about me going on a date?!”

“You should be thanking me! She looked like she was going to bolt” Sam tilted her head to the side and tugged on the drawstrings of the sweatshirt Lena was wearing, “well this provides all the answers I really need, you never wore James’ clothes” the shit-eating grin was back. Lena rolled her eyes,

“Shut up Sam, give me back my food or so help me God, I’ll tell that red-head in your class everything you said about her while you were drunk last week” she threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare” Sam eyed her.

“Try me” she growled. Sam huffed, gave her the plate and pressed play on Star Wars.

5 minutes in and Sam was distracted enough that Lena could finally read the texts that Kara had sent her:

 **Kara:** Are you a campfire? Cos you’re hot and I want s’more

 **Kara:** Are you my homework? Cos I want to slam you on my desk and do you all night long

 **Kara:** Do you like Star Wars? Cos Yoda only one for me

Lena smiled into her hand and was thankful the lights were low enough to hide her blush.

 **Lena:** Having fun?

 **Kara:** No.

 **Lena:** Oh? And why is that?

 **Kara:** You made up the stuff about the dinosaur chickens, I googled it.

 **Kara:** You cheated me out of a goodbye kiss :(

Lena giggled quietly, tucking her face into Kara’s sweatshirt, breathing in her scent. She could practically hear Kara’s pout all the way from her apartment.

 **Lena:** How about I make it up to you on our date?;)

Lena put her phone in her pocket and scarfed down the rest of her food in record time,

“Jeez Luthor, what’s got into you? I’ve never seen you eat that fast!” Sam said.

“Well Sam, getting railed in the locker room by Kara Danvers works up quite an appetite” Lena smirked as Sam choked on her wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Chicken's do actually share some of their DNA with the T-Rex so technically Lena only stretched the truth. I fucking hated English in school but I'm really enjoying writing this, it's a good distraction from Lockdown 3.


End file.
